The present invention relates to a picture recording and reproducing device in which an incoming video signal is converted into a plurality of signal channels by means such as Hadamard conversion, time division or the like, with the use of a multichannel heads.
A recording and reproducing device for recording and reproducing a video signal by dividing it into a plurality of signal channel each subjected to band limitation, by means such as Hadamard conversion or time division, and by recording and reproducing such a band divided converted signal is well known.
However, in such a device during recording and reproducing, there is a problem of mixing a jitter or drift component caused by running unevenness of the recording medium, for example a magnetic tape, into the reproduced signal.
Until now, in order to solve this problem, use was made of a time base correction circuit in each channel, and the jitter or drift compornent during reproduction was removed.
However, time base correction cannot completely absorb the jitter or drift component due to factors such as noise included in the reproduced signal, and residual jitter usually remains. This residual jitter finally appears as a picture flare in the reproduction monitor (television receiver) so that the quality of the reproduced picture is considerably deteriorated.